From Dusk Till Dawn
by anna allure
Summary: A Renesmee and Jacob tale
1. Prologue

**Prologue: From Dusk till Dawn**  
_A Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction_

About six years have passed since we fought against the Volturi, we as in, my mom and dad and their friends. Al though the Volturi promised to leave me alone, my family decided it was better to move. Jacob, who was tied to his pack couldn't go with us and was torn by the decision. We struggled to keep in touch, but the contact blurred after a few missed phone calls and unanswered emails. We moved to Alaska, to stay with the Denali family, where our family had to start up a new life all over again. It was very tough for me growing up not being able to be normal, human like i wanted to be. I led a sheltered life and was not allowed to make friends on my own everyone was a treat, no one could get close to me.

But now, I've put my foot down, I can't do this any longer, I miss that friend who's still in every one of my dreams and now that I'm fully grown, i want to feel how it's like to be human and I want to have those experiences and i want to be able to share them with the most important person i've ever known, the one who's kept me alive for so long, even though we haven't been together in years, Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From Dusk till Dawn**  
_A Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction_

**Renesmee's POV:**  
The move back to Forks had been a silent one. My parents weren't excited to come back, it was too soon as not many of their friends had gone away or died even and the risk of being recognized was enormous, but they had given in. There wasn't many my mother could refuse when it came to me and I had finally taken advantage of that fact. I sat next to the window in the plane, with my dad on the other side of me, holding my mother in his arms. They were communicating, I could feel it, but I wasn't able to follow the conversation as my dad was murmuring so low I couldn't hear. I was sure the rest of my vampire family could and once again, I felt left out. I stared out the window for the rest of the flight instead and recalled all my memories of the place we were finally returning too. Even though I was barely six months old when I left Forks, every one of my memories was clear, due to my special ability I am able to recall every memory I've ever had and share them with others by one simple touch. They can only see what I want them to see at the exact moment I'm touching them and for as long as I'm touching them. It's like a video playing in their heads, for as long as the memory lasts they lose their own thoughts but they keep their vision. I can turn it on and off so I can just touch people too, but I can't control it when I'm asleep, I know my mom used to hold my hand to her cheek, following my dreams. I sighed silently looking out the window and saw in the reflection of the glass how my parents turned their heads.  
" Try to sleep, Nessie Darling, "  
My Dad could hear everything that was in my thoughts so I never actually had to talk to him, but I knew my Mom felt left out whenever we communicated through our abilities. I tilted my head towards him and nodded solemnly before smiling my crooked smile, that made me look even more like him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming about my idealized version of Forks.

It was getting dark when we arrived on the airport, when I suddenly felt my Dad kissing my temples and patting my arm to softly wake me.  
" Honey, we're here, we're home. "  
" Mmh, home? "  
I said, not entirely awake yet, but then my eyes flashed open when it hit me we were really here. I yawned and put my hand in front of my mouth while my cheeks were turning into a deep shade of red. I saw my Uncle Emmett smirking, like he always did when he noticed me blushing. I looked away and got out of my seat, walking down the hallway to the exit. A stewardess wished me a happy journey home and expressed her hopes we would fly with them again. I rolled my eyes at her words, like she meant any of those things.  
" Behave, Nessie. "  
My dad's voice was close to my ear, I turned to grin at him and walked down the stairs to the terminal where our bags would be waiting for us. I walked between my parents, holding hands with both of them, showing them my excitement of being back. It must have looked funny, a bunch of teens holding hands, but the truth was ours to have and for the other travelers just mere guesswork.

We drove home in taxis, we could have run, but with all the baggage we had with us it was more convenient to go by taxi, saved efforts for me and this way I could enjoy more of the things I recognized. I kept pointing at them, filled with joy because things had remained the same. I saw my parents relaxing a bit because I was so happy. I knew they just wanted what was best for me and evidently I had finally made them believe this was what I wanted and was actually the best for me. It was about nine when we were finally there, the Cullen house in Forks. Dazed I looked at the house where I had spent some of my happiest times. I got out of the taxi and walked around it, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. I was finally where I wanted to be, where I would be happy. I was home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: From dusk till dawn**  
_A Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction_

**Jacob's POV:**  
Every day for the past 6 years, she had been the one I thought about when waking up, Renesmee. Today wasn't any different, the split second before opening my eyes, she appeared, my grown up version of Renesmee, it made me open my eyes at once, because it hurt too much to see or think about the girl I'd probably never get to hold again. I had no idea where she was, they hadn't told me and even though I had spent most of my time looking for her after they left, it seemed they had disappeared into thin air, every trail I followed having a dead end.

Moaning loudly, I got out of bed, not bothering to change in something other than the sweats I had on. I walked into the living room where my Dad was looking at some football game. He looked up but didn't even greet me. He had given that up about three years ago. I didn't do much talking any more, I spend most of my time in wolf shape anyway. I walked out the door and stripped of my pants, after that I shifted forms and ran into the woods.  
"Ha, you're finally awake, I'm coming to you now. "  
" Leah, get out of my head. " I bellowed.  
" Ooh, someone's in a bad mood, that's too bad. ""  
" Cut it out Leah. "  
I could hear her running towards me now, so I changed my direction.  
" Jacob, let me have this one, alright? "  
Leah's voice was loud now, yelling even. I stopped running at that point, it would be easier for the both of us to just get it over with, I had learned to give her what she wanted as she would never give it up otherwise. She caught up to me quickly, clearly knowing a secret and eager to tell me, but she was blocking it out of her thoughts.  
" What did you want to tell me so badly it couldn't wait? " I said, glaring at her, I wasn't in patient mood so I wasn't in for any Leah-games.  
" What's in it for me? "  
I bared my teeth and growled at her.  
" Alright, alright, calm down, I tell you. "  
There was a pause in her thoughts and then she showed me a redheaded girl walking into the Cullen house. I didn't even finish looking at her thoughts, not thinking about how she might have been fooling me, I just ran, feeling the strong connection between me and my Nessie. I hadn't paid attention to it earlier but I could feel the difference, I was convinced she was really here. I was running so fast everything was blurring and my paws were barely touching the ground. The longing that I had suppressed for so long was burning in my heart and made me run even faster if that was possible. I was getting close to the house already, their smell was making me wrinkle my nose. Of course those filthy bloodsuckers had already gone hunting. I shifted shapes again and walked the rest of the way to the house. I needed some time to think about what I was going to say to them, would they let me see her? Would she even recognize me? I had entered their garden now and was walking straight to the back door.

They'd probably heard me by now, maybe even seen. It turned out I was right because when I walked in, they were all waiting for me in the living room, except for Jasper and Renesmee. They were still their young, beautiful selves. I glared at them, I still didn't have my thoughts together. I looked at Edward and thought: when were you planning on tell me?  
" Soon, we haven't even been here for 24 hours. "  
" Still, you could have called to let me know. " I said, hurt, they hadn't thought about my feelings at all. " Are you planning on staying? " I continued, scared of what the answer would be.  
" We are. "  
Edward answered me, the rest of them seemed to have lost their tongues, or were trying to not breath because of my smell. I smiled. I was wondering where Renesmee was now, was it possible they were hiding her from me? They had kept her from me for too long, I had every right to see her.  
" Of course you have, Jacob, she's upstairs, getting dressed, apparently she felt the need to change when she heard you were coming. "  
He cocked his head to the side and added:  
" I believe she's just finished. "  
His gaze locked on the door and Bella took his hand, I could have seen the concern for this moment in their eyes, but I was too busy focusing on the door myself. I could hear her coming down the stairs, my heart was pumping at twice its normal speed, but it fainted still when she came through the door. She was still the same, extremely pretty, a goddess but with a thudding heart and those beautiful brown eyes. She looked hot. I heard Edward's teeth clench together.  
" Watch your thoughts, Jacob. " He spitted through his teeth, barely audible for me, so Nessie couldn't have heard.  
Renesmee ran into me at that point, I held her, my arms fitting around her slender body perfectly. Her warm soft skin hadn't changed either, but it took me a while to understand why I was getting wet, she was sobbing into my chest. I rocked her gently and let her calm down.  
" It's okay, Nessie, I'll never let you leave again. "  
She just nodded, not understanding the tendency of my words yet, but my wait would soon be over. We stood there for a couple of minutes, until the Cullens had all left. They knew I wouldn't do anything wrong and if I would be thinking about doing something Edward would know. We really needed to talk about things so I motioned her over to the sofa.  
" I'm so glad you're back. " I said when we sat down.  
" I am too, Jake. "  
I looked at her smiling widely and waited for her to go on. She took my hand instead and let me know about all the things I had missed. I was still used to her little gift and smiling. She let me see everything, even her first kiss, she was standing behind a tree with a clearly popular boy. He was sticking his tongue almost down her throat, it made me want to hit him. She seemed to have noticed because she broke off the memory half way through and showed me one of her birthdays. This made same smile, because there was a longing for me in that memory. See, she cared for me as much as I cared for her.  
" Oh Jacob. " She said after finishing six years of memories, " I've really missed you. "  
" I missed you too, Nessie. "  
I took her in my arms again, I was so happy I was able to hold her again.

I stayed at the Cullens until it was time for Nessie to go to bed, I wished her goodnight and kissed her cheek softly. At the backdoor Edward was waiting for me, I looked at him a little sour but his words almost made me topple over.  
" I kept track of your thoughts all day, you behaved better than I had thought you would. "  
He sighed, I saw he wanted to say something else too, but that it was hard for him.  
" I'll be proud to call you my son, some day. "  
I could hear he'd have that day happening later rather than sooner, but I was glad anyway.  
"Thanks, Edward. "  
" This doesn't mean you have to go and tell her about imprinting though, she has to find out about her own feelings, before you go push her with your talk about forever together. "  
I merely nodded and walked out the door into the forest, feeling reborn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: From dusk till dawn**  
_A Renesmee and Jacob fanfiction_

**Renesmee's POV:**  
I had decided to go hunting today, planning on going alone, but Jacob had quickly joined me, he had gotten word of me hunting alone and had nearly thrown a tantrum when he rived because my parents had let me go alone. He had arrived with his tongue nearly touching the ground. If I hadn't thought about how cute of him it was to not let me hunt alone, I would have started laughing.

I was leaning against a tree now, to look at him hunting but he quickly abandoned his prey when he noticed me looking. I blushed and felt busted.  
" I know I'm hot Nessie, but the way you're looking at me, Jeesh. "  
I blushed even harder at his teasing and looked away, trying to concentrate on the hunt and on breathing. I couldn't though, the image of Jacob with a bared chest wasn't easy to forget. Something had change during the past couple of days. Jacob wasn't just a friend anymore, whenever he held me, I longed for his lips on mine, but I was sure he felt for me like he felt for his sisters. It was getting worse, I didn't even snuggle into him as easy as I used too. I was afraid to think about this when I was at home, Dad would never forgive me if I chose to love Jacob, they weren't on that good terms and auntie Rose would disown me, well that wasn't possible because technically she couldn't die. I smiled but I caught myself looking at Jacob again. He turned around and grinned at me.  
" Are you done? "  
I nodded, I could manage for a while now. I still didn't eat much human food, I preferred to drink blood. I was a really picky eater and hat to drink blood from time to time to keep my strength, but luckily it didn't dilate my eyes. Jacob's husky laugh sounded close to me, it brought me back to my senses and I turned towards him. He was closer than i would have expected him to be and I was star struck, I looked at him in confusion, a thousand thoughts whirling inside of me.  
" Nessie, what's wrong? "  
" Nothing. " I managed to choke out.  
He looked at me with disbelief and took me in his arms. I struggled to keep my sanity but snuggled into his chest trembling.  
" You're not okay, Nessie, tell me what's wrong, are you sick? "  
He was begging, I could hear the edge of insanity in his voice. I looked up and touched his cheek gently, he leaned in and I let him see what worried me. I had just started my plea when his lips came crushing down on mine. They were so soft and even warmer than the rest of his body. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue against my lower lip, our tongues danced together for a while, until we had to break it off because of lack of air. We stood there, gasping for air. He was glooming and according to the heat in my cheeks, I was too. I hugged him and leaned against him again.  
" I love you, Jacob Ephriam Black. "  
" As do I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. "  
He grinned at me and kissed the top of my head.  
" Let's go tell my parents. "  
I tried to pull him with me, but he wouldn't move. Eventually I turned to look at him and saw him actually looking insecure.  
" Jake, what's wrong? "  
Funny, how the conversation had mirrored to me being the anxious one. He just took me in his arms and slowly whispered:  
" I just want to stay of their radar for a while. "  
I nodded and lay my head to rest against his chest.  
" Hmm, yeah, what's the rush, we have eternity anyway. "  
Jacob grimaced, but I didn't notice.

**A few weeks later:**  
I was still dating Jacob, but we were also keeping it off our minds when we were around my Dad. I had a feeling aunt Alice knew there was something going on, as I caught her eyeing us sometimes. I was convinced she had seen my future disappearing the second Jacob and I had kissed for the first time. I was very much in love with my Jacob, but of course we had our fights, mostly because both of us wanted to be right. Jacob was cocky but I was stubborn. Our fights were frequently about keeping our relationship a secret or not. Jacob won every time, because I couldn't be mad at him and after a while his arguments started to sound better.

I was at Emily's at the moment, in La Push, I spent a lot of time here, because Jake and I didn't have to hide our relationship here. I decided to go for a walk with Emily's children, Jonah of three and Tamsin, who was just a baby of about a year old. I hadn't been walk for a long time when Leah came walking at me, I wasn't too fond of Leah, she spent so much time with Jake that I got jealous, I couldn't help it.  
" Hey Renesmee, are you and Jake still going strong? "  
" Of course we are? "  
I didn't like the tone in her voice, like she was hoping for another answer.  
" Oh, could I have a word with you then, it's rather important. "  
" Yeah, sure. "  
I walked over to a bench and sat down with Tamsin on my lap.  
" Shoot. " I said, glaring at her.  
" Well, you obviously know about Claire & Quil, Rachel & Paul? "  
I nodded and waited for her to continue.  
" Ever wondered why he spends so much time with a little girl, or why Jake is always with you? "  
I nodded again, curious of where this was going.  
" Well, that's because we, shape shifters, imprint, we used to think it was rare, but we all do and so will Jacob. "  
" Sure, but what does that mean. "  
" It means that he will meet a girl some day and he won't be able to not love her. "  
She looked at me and strained herself to stroke my arm to comfort me while my world came crashing down.  
" I know what you're going through, Renesmee. "  
she said softly, her voice trembling of emotion. I believed her.  
I started crying and stood up, practically running back to Emily's house to return her children. I suddenly wasn't in the mood to play with them anymore. Emily took them without asking what was wrong but she turned for her cell phone almost instantly, not that I really noticed that because I was already running home, enraged and hurt. How could he not have told me about this, didn't he care about my feelings? I just ran, faster than I knew I was capable of and reached our house pretty soon. I didn't go to my grandparents' house on purpose, because I knew there would be a lot of people there. Still, I probably wouldn't get much time alone, since I had decided my relationship with Jacob was over, Alice would have seen me reappearing and Dad would be able to read my thoughts. I entered the small cottage and ran up to my room. I pulled the sheets of my bed on top of me and hid to cry. I felt a hand on my back and a soft voice asking me if she could talk to me. I lowered the sheets a little and looked at Mom offering her my hand. I didn't want to talk to her, I wasn't able to, but I could at least show her. I felt her taking my hand tightly as I started showing her what Leah had said. Mom's look was intense and she looked like she would cry if she was able to.  
" Honey, I think you should talk to Jacob, Leah hasn't told you everything. "  
I shook my head, I didn't want to talk to him, he had lied to me. I showed her that but she shook her head in response.  
" Honestly, baby, I think you should. "  
I turned at her, there was something she wasn't telling me. She noticed my curiosity and smiled at me.  
" You'll have to ask him, honey. "  
Her attention was divided then, she could hear something I couldn't hear. Oh I hated living with vampires sometimes.  
" Okay, I guess I could listen to him. " I said reluctantly.  
At once I could hear someone climbing the stairs, apparently Jacob had already been here. Mom left the room, but not before I thought to see some regret in her eyes. Jacob came in, furious. I started crying again because I thought he was angry with me. His eyes softened and was sitting next to me in an instant. He tried to hold him but I pushed him aside.  
" Leah told me about imprinting."  
I glared at him, feeling the anger build again.  
" I know but - "  
" When were you planning on telling me you'll fall for another girl some day? "  
" You don't understand - "  
" No, I do. "  
" Renesmee, shut up and let me finish. "  
I shut my mouth in chock.  
" Thank you, I already imprinted, 7 years ago. "  
He looked at me and waited for me to catch up, but I didn't understand, I just got even angrier. He sighed.  
" Have you never wondered why I can't be without you for a long period of time, how I was always there, even when you were little and that you seemed to feel the same way? "  
I nodded and then I understood, I was his imprint.  
" Oooh... " I whispered.  
I pushed the sheets aside completely and cuddled onto Jacob's lap.  
" I'm so sorry Jaky! "  
I wrapped my arms around him, glad everything was okay.  
" So this is for eternity? "  
He smiled and nodded.  
" I don't age as long as I keep shifting between wolf and human shape and that's not going to be a problem, so yes. "  
I smiled and kissed him fiercily, pushing him down on the bed.


End file.
